Os: A mówią że to my jesteśmy dziwne...
Rano obudziliśmy się nieco sszokowani ponieważ ni stąd ni z owąt zaczeło nam padać na głowe i to lało jak zcebra. iejeden z nas zastanawiał się o co kaman i się jakim cudem na nas pada skoro jesteśmy w domu dopiero potem się wydało że jekiś...niebęde muwić imienia LOLEK poiwecmy nie zamknoł okna na poddaszu nas zalało w nocy. Wszystcy poszukaliśmy swoich rzeczy pływających dookołą nasa potem poszliśmy na zewnątrz przez okno, po godzinie wędrówki i schnięcia w drodze dotarliśmy do wielkiego amfiteatru... Po chili zapisaliśmy się na ten cały turniej...okazało się, że nie tylko MM chce zawładnąć tą planetą ale także Gundalianie którzy wysłąli swoich na turniej...co mnie nie dziwiło bo do niedawna to pan Barodius był królem tych całych Gundalianów co wydało mi się podejżane lecz cuż. -Jak myślicie ?-zapytała Ami -Damy rade to tylko około 50 ludzi do pokonania co to dla nas-dodała Mei -Nieno...dokładnie 51-dodałam-Ale cotam! My jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i niema przebacz, damy sem radem! -Właśnie!-dodał Piter -Ale mam pomysł?-powiedział Jessy -Ha? -Rozdzielmy się i połaźmy po mieście może dowiemy się czegoś ciekawego co?-zapytał Jessy -Ok! To ja z Ami pujdziemy w strone tamtych ruin-powiedział Piter -Spoko, ja z Mei obczaimy ten Amfiteatr-powiedział Osa -Właśnie trzeba wiedzieć na czym się stoi-dodała Mei -Ok ja z Lukiem i Ricky poszukamy jakiegoś hotelu czy cośik-dodał Mati -Okej...ale nie to co ostatnio Luk-powiedziała Ami patrząc na Luka wzrokiem mordercy -No co?! Myślałem że "BANANY ZAWSZE EKO" to dobry hotel...zapomniałem o twoim uczuleniu-dodał Luk -WŁAŚNIE!-krzykneła Ami poczym poszła z Pitem -Ok ja, Adi i Jessy obczaimy miasto-powiedziałam -To spotkamy się obok amfiteatru przy fontaninie ok?-zapytał Adi -Ok!-odp wszystcy. Każdy z nas rozszedł się w inną strone jakby się nigdy nie znał i niewidział...Pierwsi byli Ami i Piter.. -Wow!Aleee tu ładnie-powiedziała Ami -Jak ktoś lubi dziwne i krzywe budynki?-dodał Piter i zaraz dostał od Ami-Ał? -Badzo śmieszne Pituś... Hej patrz coś się tam dzieje!-powiedziała Ami -Ha?-razem z Piterem podbigli do miejsca całej bijatyki...niestety nie spotkali jej twurcy tylko kolesi leżących na podłodze. -Halo?!-powiedziała Ami-Co się stało? -Łeeeee-poryczał się jakiś facio -WTF?!-Piter spojżał na niego jak na ostatnią małpe -Przegraliśmy z dziewczyną!!! HALO?! 5:1 i 1 wygrał Łeeeee-rozbeczał się jeszcze bardziej a za nim w ślad poszli inni. -Eeee?-ogłupieli Piter i Ami poczym z tamtąd uciekli i poszli zwiedzać ruiny dalej... Tymczasem u Osy i Mei... -WOW! Ale ta arena duża-powiedział Osa -Zgadzam się O_G_R_O_M_N_A-dodała Mei- Patrz! Trenują tam jacyś ludzie-Mei wskazała palcem na trening jakiś graczy a tam zobaczyłą zamaskowanego ninja który kilkoma sprytnymi ruchami rozwalił przeciwników. -Hmm..-zamyśliła się Mei -Patrz! Zasady gry!-powiedział Osa -Ha?!...O! Mam pomysł-Mei wyjeła komurke i szczeliła fotkę zasad-zapoznamy się wspulnie z resztą -Okej-powiedział Osa i chciał coś dodać lecz Mei pociągneła go za sobąjak worek ziemniaków Tymczasem u Ricki, Luka i Matiego: -O meeeeen...ile można!-powiedział Luk siadając na łąwce -Dużo tu tego u was Ricki-powiedział Mati -Tak ale...mogem wam pokazać ten hotel najlepszy i posprawie-powiedziała Ricki -NIEMOGŁĄŚ POWIEDZIEĆ TEGO @H WCZEŚNIEJ?!-wkużył się Mati -Chciałam ale zawsze gdyu miałam coś muwić to Luk: O patrzcie Hotel...10 min puźniej...HOTEL!!! 2h puźniej H_O_T_E_L!!!...i tak biegaliśmy za wzrokiem Luka...przyczym 2 razy nie weszliśmy do hotelu TYLKO DO WYCHODKA!!! -No sory że nieumiem czytać Moonlańskiego!-powiedział Luk z wyżutem -Ok lepiej prowadź do hotelu zajmiemy miejsca i spadamy do reszty-powiedział Mati -Ok-DOdała Ricki i sem poszli... Tymczasem u Adiego, Jessa i Mnie: -Ci ludzie jacyś dziwni...-powiedział Adi siadając -Zgadzam się-dodał Jessy i siadł obok-Nierozumiem co gadają...tylko słysze jakieś "xkN WFKCACJ kwcjbKZN KJCb" co to szyfr jakiś?! -Hahah-zaśmiałam się -A cię co bawi?-zapytał Adi -Nierozumiecie co mówią?...dziwne ja rozumiem i gadam doskonale xD -Ale jak to możliwe>!-ździwił się Adi -Niemam pojęcia...może za mocnodostałam tym piorunem?-zapytałam -Może-odpowiedział Adi i się zaśmialiśmy -Ołkej.. to kto ci powiedział"xkN WFKCACJ kwcjbKZN KJCb"??-zapytałam -Ten koleś-powiedział Jessy wskazując na gościa sprzedającego arbuzy -No wiesz...To znaczy "Hey gościu masz arbuza, jak go zjesz nie będziesz wyglądać już jak dętka od roweru tylko jak MĘŻCZYZNA!-przetłumaczyłąm poczym zaśmialiśmy się -Ok...Mi ta dziewczyna powiedziała to "zkwjf KZWJc zkcbwajk iuujjhbyhjbch jjjjhgcbjagbjawfmb" o co kaman?!-zapytał Adi -Eeeee...niechcesz wiedzieć...ok chłopaki złapmy reszte-powiedziełam idąc w kierunku zbiurki -Ej! Ja chce wiedzieć-powiedział Adi i podbiegł a Jessy za nim -Na serio?-zapytałam -Tak! -Serio Serio?-zapytałam -Serio x9999999 ok? -Ok ok..."zkwjf KZWJc zkcbwajk iuujjhbyhjbch jjjjhgcbjagbjawfmb"...To znaczy : Hej gościu o właosach jak kamikadze za ogolenie twoich włosów dostaniesz 30 złoty....włosy cudowne na szczote do WC...to właśnie to znaczy-po moich słowach się zaśmialiśmy-ci ludzie nie cenią fryzór wieku XXI...z moich chcieli zrobić dywan xD Potem spotkaliśmy się wspulnie koło fontanny: -No i jak?-zapytałam -Mam zdjęcie regulaminu-pochwaliła się Mei-ale nie umiem go przeczytać -Spoko...Alexy umie ich językniewiem tylko z kąd??-powiedział podejżliwie Jessy -Cuż po przemianie przez tego BARODIUSOSA wiele się zmieniło...-powiedziałam -Nom...choćcie do hotelu tam obgadamy reszte historii-powiedział Mati -Spoko-odp Po przejściu kilku przecznic znaleźliśmy się w hotelu...Jeśli można to było nazwać hotelem...Był on niecodzienny, wyglądał jak wielka willa zrobiona z drewna i okien i drzwi. -Więc tak...Ami, Mei i Alex siedzą w pokoju nm:10, Ja,Osa,Luk i Mati w pokoju 11 a Jessy i Adi w pokoju numer 3-powiedział Piter -Oki-Mei natychmiast zabrała Pitowi klucze i skocznym ruchem weszłą do pokoju a za nią ja i Ami..Ricki wruciła do smoczej skały pilnować dalej Świętego Kryształu W pokoju Numer 11: -Macie już wyrka?-zapytał Piter -No jasne-powiedziała reszta -To ruszcie tyłek w moją strone bo mam niespodzianke-zaśmiał się Piter -Coś ty znowu wymyślił ha?!-zapytał Osa -Czy nigdy nie chciałeś poznać dziewczyn??-zapytał Piter -Ahaa...-pociągneli wszyscy podejżliwie -Założyliśmy im z Adim podsłuch...i kamerke hahah-zaśmiali sie wszyscy i potem zawolali Jessa do grupki i zaczeli transmisje na żywo -Co wam?-zapytał Jess wchodząc -Ciii-powiedział Osa popychając go do sb U nas: -Wiecie com przetransportowałam?-zapytała Mei -Ciooo?-dodałiśmy z Ami -MAM CHIPSY!!!-powiedziała radośnie Mei i zaraz potym zaczeliśmy szamać i po momęcie zostały tylko 3 chipsy -Hey! Mam pomysł..każna z nas musi odpowiedzieć na pytanie by dostać swego hipsa co?-zaproponowałą Ami -Oki zaczynasz Ami-powiedziałam -Ok... Mei co najbardziej lubisz w Oskim?-powiedziała Ami -E....Y...No...-jąkała się Mei -No co ty...Jesteśmy samiswoi-powiedziałam -Ok...Więc najbardziej lubie jego poczucie humorku ^^-powiedziała Mei -Ok...A czego naj w nim nie lubisz?-zapytała Ami -Jak staje się niby ZUY i chce mnie zabić...to mnie dołuje-powiedziała Mei i wszamała Chipsa-Ok teraz Ami U chłopaków: -Hahhaha....jak on ma poczucie humoru to ja jestem Justin Biber-zaśmiał się Luk -Ok...-Osa zmienił go w Justina Bibera -AAAAAA! No nie-wżasnoł Luk i się zaśmiali -Ale przyznasz że Alieus wkuża wszystkich-powiedział Jess -No co?!...nie moja wina że niemam kontroli-dodał Osa -Jaaaasne-odp Jess U nas: -Co naj lubisz w Picie Ami?-odegrała się Mei -To proste Majuś-w tym momęcie chłopaki się zaśmiali tylko Piter ich uciszał bo chciał znać odp-Najbardziej lubie go za to że jest sobą...poprostu moim Pitusiem!-uśmiechnełą sie Ami a chłopaki pospadali z krzeseł...Piter tylko się gapił w lapa jak śma w lampe -Hihih-zaśmiałyśmy się -I uprzedzam następne pytanie...nielubie jak deda-powiedziała Ami i wszamała chrupaka -Booooje się waaas-powiedziałam -Nie buj żaby dla cb tylko jedno pytanko-powiedziała Mei patrząc na Ami a ona jej kiwneła -Więc...-zaczeła Ami -Ostatnio dużo uwagi poświęcasz Jessowi....powiec on ci się podoba nie???-szczeliły we mnie takim wzrokiem że się ich wystraszyłam... -Eeeeee...-jąknełam się i w tym momęcie Jessy wszedł do pokoju -HEY!-powiedział -Elooo odpowiedziały dziewczyny -Słyszałem że coś szamiecie-dodał Jessy -ELOOOOOO-powiedziałam opuźniona i niedostępna -E...Heloooo...O chips-Jessy wzioł mi z przed nosa zjadł i se poszoł a my się zatkałyśmy a po dokłądnie 5.4.3.2.1...wybuchnełyśmy śmiechem -Nio to moja odp odpada-powiedziałam -O i jeszcze jedno..-Jess wystawił głowe przed drzwi i coś do nas szepnoł czego chłopaki nie usłyszeli ale chyba się domyślili bo wszystkie 3 spojżałyśmy na kamere.. -NIENO JA ICH POPROSTU ZABIJE!!!!-powiedziała Mei -A ja ci pomoge-dodała Ami -I KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-pobiegłam i wbiłam do pokoju i wyciągłam za szmaty Luka który wyskakiwał z okna i wyrzuciłam za drzwi a potem we 3 skoczyliśmy za nimi. -JA ZABIJE ADIEGO!!!-powiedziałam -A JA PITERA!!!-dodała Mei -TO JA OSE!-dołączyła Ami I tak ganialiśmy ich i biliśmy i prubowaliśmy zabić przez kilka godzin.... CDN..... Kategoria:Seria Ostateczne Starcie Kategoria:Odcinki